<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(My) Lips Are Sealed by kensington_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457932">(My) Lips Are Sealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen'>kensington_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Ginny is truly amazing, Hogwarts, No one dares to mess with her except Ron, One-Shot, he never learns his lesson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Ginny Weasley is tired of Ron interfering with her relationship with a certain Slytherin. </p><p>Fluffy AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(My) Lips Are Sealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost from ff. net from my old account there. I’m on here now so I figured it was time to start transferring stories. . Perhaps even updating a few. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An angry Ginny Weasley entered the Gryffindor common room, the portrait hole's entrance shutting loudly behind her. Everyone looked up at once, staring at the feisty, beautiful red haired chaser.</p><p>Some of the younger students scrambled out of the way, disappearing up the stairs to their respective dormitory rooms. The older students, mostly Ginny's classmates and a few in the year above, lingered. A legendary Weasley fight was about to occur and they did not want to miss out on witnessing it unfold in real time.</p><p>Hermione sat at her usual spot in front of the fireplace, books and parchment spread out before her. She too watched quietly. By now the bushy haired girl had learned to not get involved in a Weasley argument, least she get caught in the crossfire and end up an intentional victim of a jinx or hex (she grimaced at the memory of getting hit with Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex the last time she tried to intervene).</p><p>She decided that whatever was about to happen, Ron undoubtedly was at fault and she couldn't be bothered to try and help him, again. Instead Hermione calmly picked up her worn copy of <em>King Arthur: The Magical Truth Muggles Forgot</em> and read, the corner of her eye trained on the center of the common room where Ginny stood.</p><p>"Ronald," she softly said, her brown eyes narrowing slightly at the entrance of her brother from the upstairs dormitory.</p><p>His smile faltered a bit when he saw her. Harry, right behind him, smartly took one look Ginny's aggravated expression and turned right back up the stairs without a second glance. Like Hermione, he too had the unfortunate chance to be caught up in between the two siblings. Harry made it clear to Ron that the second Ginny even hinted at grabbing her wand, he would abandon him.</p><p>Personally, facing Voldemort was a less scary feat than facing down Ginny Weasley when she was truly angered; Harry would know. He picked her as a starting Chaser for a reason.</p><p>"Ronald," she said again, louder. Casually she twirled her wand, gracefully catching it. Ron watched it, memorized and slightly terrified of his little sister.</p><p>"Ginny," he started, only for her to cast a silencing charm over him before he could blink.</p><p>"No, no. I speak, and you listen," she replied, still twirling her wand. He realized at the same time as their audience that she had in fact performed the silencing charm, well, silently.</p><p>She was truly impressive.</p><p>"I just witnessed the most peculiar thing, Ron. You see, I was down at the lake with my boyfriend, when I noticed, quite obviously might I add, when he tried to kiss me, my lips turned into a literal lock." She paused for dramatic effect, stilling her wand.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, Ron, you stupid prat," Hermione murmured, closing her book. She sighed. He never learned his lesson.</p><p>"Don't worry, we – and I actually mean <em>he</em>, because my lips were shut tight and I couldn't speak – didn't try to figure out the charm to undo it. I simply went to Madam Pomfrey. She was able to undo it, but before we left the infirmary, she had us kiss each other in front of her so she could be sure it didn't happen again."</p><p>The students around them held their breath; this story was seconds away from being spread around the school.</p><p>"Luckily it didn't, but we still had to explain what happened in detail to her, and also to both our head of houses…"</p><p>Ron's face turned an impossible shade of red. He was in for it, and deservingly so.</p><p>"McGonagall will be here soon, to check every single person's wand in Gryffindor. She's planning to enforce a strict curfew until either someone confesses or a wand checks out, whichever comes first…"</p><p>The students glared at Ron, annoyed. They all knew it was his doing, only he still had an issue with Ginny's relationship with her boyfriend. No one else cared, not even the other Weasley siblings, or their parents for that matter. A howler every week seemed to appear to scream at Ron for harassing his little sister and her boyfriend from Molly, who adored him.</p><p>(RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! STOP BOTHERING GINNY AND HER BOYFRIEND OR ELSE I WILL ENSURE PERSONALLY THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SUCCESSFULLY HAVE A RELATIONSHIP OF YOUR OWN)(That was a particularly humiliating one received only just last month.)</p><p>"I know I don't appreciate an early curfew of 8pm," Ginny said, as voices around them agreed.</p><p>"That's the end of dinner!"</p><p>"Quidditch practice goes until ten sometimes!"</p><p>"Merlin, Weasley, just because you're not getting laid doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't be either!"</p><p>Ginny held up her hand, quieting them.</p><p>"Now, we can prevent this little curfew issue right now, my dear brother. I'll walk you personally up to McGonagall's office and you can confess, she can check your wand and you can just get on to the detention that is in your near future."</p><p>He was fuming, from both humiliation and hurt pride at being caught. But still, he nodded. His prank had been caught on to. Fred and George were going to have a great laugh at his expense over the next holiday break.</p><p>So, his sister walked him out of the common room to cheers, the Gryffindor curfew saved (not that anyone actually obeyed the midnight deadline of being up in their rooms).</p><p>Hermione cautiously followed at a distance, to ensure that her fellow prefect didn't somehow screw up his silent walk up to an unsurprising, but still disappointed, Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Ginny undid the charm at the last second, waiting until she watched Ron enter the office and she heard the beginning of the lecture of the no-nonsense witch ("Ronald Weasley, taking House points away is one thing, but to tamper with the health and well-being of your sister is disappointing, and …")</p><p>She raised an eyebrow towards Hermione when she caught sight of her hovering near McGonagall's doorway, book in hand. She shrugged as if to say, he's your problem now.</p><p>Hermione nodded, sighing as she sat down on a wooden bench across the corridor, settling in for the long wait of Ron's emergence. She had a thing or two to say to him later.</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, walking away deliberately towards the other side of the castle. She had a destination in mind; an abandoned courtyard that no one remembered existed.</p><p>It was their spot, and she promised to be there as soon as she took care of her brother.</p><p>Of course he was already there, his face buried in a book about alchemy to pass the time waiting for her.</p><p>She paused, leaning against a column of faded stone that had seen better days. She loved watching him read. He looked completely peaceful and content when he was lost in a book.</p><p>He looked up; always he was able to tell when she was around.</p><p>"You just have a presence, it's hard to ignore," he once told her in the beginning of their relationship, back when they innocently studied in the library and she used to wonder what drew him to her.</p><p>Ginny smiled, coming closer to him. Happily, he put his arms around her, pulling her close so that she was sitting in his lap, her head against his chest, content. His book lay forgotten beside them.</p><p>"Did you hex your brother again?" He asked, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"No, I decided McGonagall's punishment would be bad enough," she caught his lips with her own, enjoying a deep kiss that had been earlier denied to her, thanks to her brother's meddling.</p><p>"Hmm," he replied, his tongue gently prying her mouth open.</p><p>Playfully she nibbled at his lips, allowing him entrance.</p><p>They parted several long minutes later, his cloak wrapped around them both to ensure the frosty air around them didn't ruin this precious moment between them.</p><p>His gray eyes seemed to swirl with emotion as they looked at her, memorizing every small detail about her face. Her freckles that faded with the winter, the warmest brown eyes that sparked fire, her red hair that rivaled the sun; he loved it all about her.</p><p>"What are you thinking, Draco?" She asked softly, her hand in his.</p><p>He smiled, a rare, genuine, smile reserved only for her.</p><p>"How beautiful you are," he replied, kissing her again gently.</p><p>She accepted his answer, because she knew that he meant it sincerely. He gave considerable thought to what he said, and didn’t tend to give compliments out to everyone who groveled at his impeccable, dragon leather shoes.</p><p>"Let's go inside, it's cold," he whispered, noticing she was shivering slightly. The sun overhead dipped far below the surrounding hills and forestry around the castle; soon it would be night.</p><p>"Just a moment longer?"</p><p>He pulled her closer in response.</p><p>Just a moment longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this one-shot please leave me a review! They make me smile and motivate me to keep writing! Thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>